Coklat
by Karasu51
Summary: Siapa sangka, dengan sekotak coklat hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin bertahun-tahun bisa berubah. #ValentineFI2020


DISCLAIMER: Mashashi Kishimoto.

WARNING: typo OOC dll

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut putih panjang tampak duduk sendirian di atap sekolah. Dia adalah Kaguya Otsutsuki, seorang gadis cantik berusia tujuh belah tahun yang menjadi primadona di sekolah. dia berada disini karena tengah menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah bertahun-tahun dia kenal.

Naruto Uzumaki, adalah orang yang tengah Kaguya tunggu. Lelaki itu adalah teman Kaguya sejak kecil. Kedekatan keluarga mereka membuat Naruto dan Kaguya menjadi teman bahkan sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar.

Alasan kenapa Kaguya meminta Naruto untuk menemuinya di sini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang tengah dia pegang. Itu adalah sebuah wadah dengan bentuk hati yang isinya adalah coklat. Hari ini adalah hari valentine, jadi Kaguya berniat memberikan coklat kepada sahabatnya yang sekaligus adalah orang yang dia sukai. Dia juga berharap! dengan ini, Naruto akan menyadari perasaan nya.

Suara pintu di buka membuat Kaguya menoleh. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup saat orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan di mata Kaguya. Ramput pirang, mata biru, dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya membuat Kaguya terpesona.

"Hehe.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kaguya-chan, tadi aku ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Naruto yang baru datang. Dia duduk di samping Kaguya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun, aku juga baru datang." Kaguya menyembunyikan coklat yang akan di berikan pada Naruto di samping tubuhnya. Entah kenapa kegugupan nya bertambah setelah Naruto datang.

"Jadi, kenapa memintaku datang kemari?." Naruto sangat penasaran karena tidak biasanya sahabat nya ini meminta untuk bertemu seperti ini. Biasanya kalau butuh bantuan Kaguya akan bicara langsung.

"Em.. A-ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu."

"Benarkah?, Memang apa yang ingin kau berikan?." Naruto terlihat sangat antusias saat mendengar Kaguya ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya ini ingin memberi sesuatu sampai harus meminta untuk bertemu.

Dengan gugup, Kaguya mengambil coklat yang dia sembunyikan di samping tubuhnya, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"I-ini untukmu." Ujarnya sambil sambil menunduk malu.

Naruto menatap sejenak sebuah wadah dengan bentuk hati berwarna pink yang Kaguya sodorkan padanya. Dia mengabil wadah itu dari tangan Kaguya lalu membukanya.

"Coklat?." Ujar Naruto setelah melihat isi dari wadah berbentuk hati yang Kaguya berikan.

"Hari ini adalah hari valentine, jadi aku ingin memberikan itu padamu."

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dia sangat senang karena jika di ingat, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kaguya memberinya coklat di hari valentine.

"Hehehe... Terimakasih. Boleh ku coba sekarang?."

"Tentu! silahkan di coba, itu buatanku sendiri." Ujar Kaguya sambil tersenyum. dia sangat yakin dengan rasa coklat yang dia buat.

"Emm... Seperti biasa, apapun yang kau buat pasti enak." Ujar Naruto setelah memakan satu dari sekian banyak coklat di dalam kotak.

"Terimakasih." Kaguya merasa sangat senang mendengar pujian Naruto. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto memuji makanan yang dia buat, tapi Kaguya tetap merasa sangat senang.

"Rasanya tidak asik kalau hanya aku yang makan. Jadi ayo makan berdua, biar kayak pasangan kekasih gitu, hehe..."

Rasa malu kaguya kembali muncul mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan. yaitu mengambil salah satu coklat di dalam wadah dan memakannya.

"Em.. Rasanya kurang lengkap jika hanya kau yang memberikan sesuatu padaku. Jadi... sebagai ganti dari coklat yang kau berikan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah."

"Memang kau mau mengajakku kemana?."

"Bukit Konoha. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan kesana sepulang sekolah."

Kaguya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak keberatan pergi kesana bersama Naruto, justru dia sangat senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki. Lalaki pirang itu tengah menyetir mobil dengan Kaguya duduk di samping nya. Seperti apa yang Naruto katakan pada Kaguya tadi siang. lelaki pirang itu mengajak Kaguya ke bukit Konoha setelah pulang sekolah. Meski terlihat fokus menyetir, tapi sebenarnya Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan coklat yang Kaguya berikan tadi siang.

Jika di tanya apa Naruto menyukai Kaguya, maka dengan yakin Naruto akan menjawab, ya!. Hanya saja, ada alasan kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kaguya. Dirinya dan Kaguya sudah perteman sejak kecil. mereka sangat dekat begitupun keluarga mereka. Naruto takut jika dia mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Kaguya dan Kaguya menolak nya, itu akan berefek pada hubungan persahabatan mereka. Naruto tidak mau jika hubungan persahabatan mereka renggang gara-gara hal itu.

Tapi setelah menerima coklat dari Kaguya terlebih di hari valentine, Naruto memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Maka dari itu, hari ini! Tepat di hari valentine, Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaan nya kepada kaguya. Dan alasan itulah kenapa Naruto mengajak Kaguya pergi ke bukit Konoha sepulang sekolah.

Bukit Konoha. Tempat dimana kau bisa melihat seluruh kota dari ketinggian. Tempat ini sering di datangi para pasangan untuk berpacaran. Hanya saja, karena baru jam setengah empat sore, tempat ini masih sepi.

Naruto dan Kaguya turun dari mobil setelah mereka sampai. Mereka memilih duduk di atas kap mobil sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari atas tebing. Tempat ini lebih indah jika kau datang pada waktu malam hari, karena di waktu itu kau tidak hanya akan melihat seluruh kota, tapi juga lampu-lampu yang menyala.

"Apa kau ingat berapa lama kita sudah berteman?." Naruto mengawali pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Pandangannya menoleh ke samping dimana Kaguya tengah duduk sambil mengingat-ingat berapa lama mereka sudah berteman.

"Em?.. Sebelas tahun?."

"Tepatnya sebelas tahun, tiga bulan, dan dua belas hari."

"Kau mengingat sampai sedetail itu!?." Ujarnya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengingat dengan detail sudah berapa lama mereka berteman.

"Hehe.. Aku mengingat semuanya. Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, kapan kita mulai berteman, bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau menangis waktu aku mencuri boneka beruang kesayanganmu. Aku juga masih ingat! sewaktu kau terjebak badai dan tidak bisa pulang. Waktu itu aku bersusah-payah mencarimu dan hasilnya, aku menemukanmu tengah menangis sambil berteduh di depan toko yang sudah tutup."

Kaguya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia juga mengingatnya. Waktu itu dia sedang berjalan pulang setelah belajar kelompok. Tapi di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras sampai membuat Kaguya terpaksa harus berteduh di depan toko yang sudah tutup. Dia menunggu hujan reda dengan perasaan cemas. Dia juga sangat ketakutan waktu itu sampai menangis. Di tengah ketakutan nya, Kaguya melihat seorang lelaki beramput pirang tengah berlari ke arah dirinya dengan baju basah kuyup. Lelaki itu adalah Naruto yang entah bagamana bisa menemukannya di sini. Kaguya merasa lega dan senang, tapi dia juga khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto yang basah kuyup karena mencari dirinya sambil hujan-hujanan.

"Aku juga mengingatnya. Waktu itu kau sampai jatuh sakit karena mencariku di tengah hujan tanpa membawa payung."

"Ahaha... Ya, aku di marahi Okaa-san habis-habisan waktu itu."

Mereka tersenyum bersama mengingat masa kecil yang menurut mereka sangat menyenangkan. Sebuah Kenangan kecil yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan." Ujar Naruto lagi. Dia menatap Kaguya lebih dalam membuat gadis itu merasa penasaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?."

"Kupikir kita sudah sudah berteman sangat lama. Jadi... aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan kit-."

"TIDAK MAU!." Potong Kaguya cepat. "kenapa?, hiks!.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu!. Aku, hiks!.. Aku tidak mau!" Jawap Kaguya langsung menangis. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu. Kenapa sangat mendadak?, dan apa alasannya?.

"Aku belum seles-."

"DIAM!. Hiks!... Aku tidak ingin mendengan apapun darimu. Kenapa?, hiks!... kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu!?. Apa kau bosan berteman denganku?, apa selama ini aku mengganggu?, atau karena aku selalu merepotkanmu!?."

Dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, Kaguya berdiri sambil menatap Naruto. Tangan nya terulur kedapan lalu meremas seragam Naruto di bagian dada.

"Aku..., aku tidak mau kau menjauh dariku. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau tidak di sisiku kerena... Aku sangat mencintaimu naruto-kun." Ujar Kaguya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang kaguya katakan, Tapi dia juga merasa sangat senang karena Kaguya memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Dia mengelus rambut Kaguya dengan lembut lalu kembali bicara.

"Dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai Kaguya-chan." Ujar Naruto lembut. "Aku mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan kita karena sebenarnya, aku ingin mengganti hubungan pertemanan kita dengan suatu hubungan yang lebih erat. Aku ingin... Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku karena sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu Kaguya-chan."

Kaguya mendongak ke atas menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari nya. Mata yang tadi mengeluarkan air mata kini tampak membulat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Benarkah?."

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu. jadi, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Kaguya-chan?."

"Ya! Aku mau." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum. Kaguya merasa sangat bahagia karena ternyata Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Meski tadi terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman karena perkataan Naruto, tapi Kaguya lega karena ternyata Naruto memiliki maksut lain di balik perkataan nya.

"Seharusnya tadi kau mendengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai dulu Kaguya-chan, jadi kau tidak perlu sampai menangis." Naruto mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Kaguya. Melihatnya menangis seperti tadi membuat hati Naruto terasa tercubit.

"Maaf, aku hanya takut saat kau bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan kita."

"Hehehe.. Yah... Aku mengatakan seperti itu karena ingin meniru drama yang pernah ku tonton. Tapi maaf jika ucapanku malah membuatmu menangis. Aku berjanji! bahwa mulai sekarang hingga kita tua dan memiliki cucu, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi Kaguya-chan."

Pipi Kaguya merona mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia kembali membenamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang Naruto karena malu.

"A-apa kau baru saja melamar ku Naruto-kun?. Kita bahkan baru saja jadian."

"Eh!?."

apa ucapannya barusan bisa di artikan sebuah lamaran?.

TAMAT.

fic ini khusus gw buat untuk mengikuti event valentine yang di adakan di grup FI/Fanfiction Indonesia. Dan bagi kalian yang tertarik buat gabung di grup, kalian bisa kirim nomor WA kalian lewat PM. Nanti aku akan minta admin buat masukin kalian kedalam grup. Atau kalian juga bisa langsung PM ke founder FI. Penname nya, . gw serius emang gitu penname nya.

Hampir lupa, kritik dan saran taroh aja di kolom review.


End file.
